Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been known a typical printing system that includes a user terminal, which transmits print data, an image forming apparatus, which performs printing based on the print data, and a print management device, which manages queues related to the image forming apparatuses. The typical printing system needs a driver individually corresponding to the image forming apparatuses.